


Why Doctor Strange is Team Iron Man despite his ideologies

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [29]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	Why Doctor Strange is Team Iron Man despite his ideologies

In the comics, Doctor Strange literally backed off in order to not get involved in the conflict because he personally thought it was wrong and unwise. However, when things got really bad, Strange helped Tony.  
It makes sense, specially because of what Tony defended. Tony knew going against the ONU etc. at that specific time was trouble, it would cause conflict, everyone would lose, it was not the time to discuss that polemic and it was a difficult, emotional moment for everyone plus the bonus of the media starting multiple dramas. Tony wanted to stay quiet, until everything calmed down so he could bargain, talk and convince, even accept some terms. He knew things were better now than how bad they could become if they started a fight. Of course Tony didn’t consider many aspects regarding his congrades, but still, he was doing his best to protect them, he was trying to be diplomatic.

[Originally posted by andtherezmaryy](https://tmblr.co/ZuOj5j26Sn4y7)

By the other hand, Cap went against the Sokovia accord, causing more conflict in a moment conflict wasn’t welcomed at all, ended up risking his own friends in a rather ideological fight. He had his reasons, but the way he decided to make the conflict explode, dragging everyone to it, wanting or not, I totally can’t see Doctor Strange agreeing with that. No one really wanted to accept the Sokovia Accord, no one. Those “in favor” weren’t really in favor, they really just wanted to get out of the spotlight so all the drama would end, things would slowly return to normal and they would be able to discuss everything later, when everyone would be acting rational again. But Cap chose conflict over lowering his head just a little bit, just like Tony acted leader and made choices for almost everyone, thinking they were the best thing to be done when they actually were not. About Cap, yes, Bucky was a victim, there was a terrible plan about to unfold, but Cap risked his companions while impulsed by ideological fire, trying to solve the problem alone, despite having friends willing to help. Strange would never act like that, he would rather die alone trying or stick with someone else’s plan, as long as the team remained united. 

[Originally posted by hey-kids-want-some-avengers](https://tmblr.co/ZuKLoh23tEdUN)

That’s exactly what Stephen did in Infinity War: Tony wanted to go to Titan to attack Thanos, avoiding more bloodshed on Earth, however, defeating Thanos would be more risky; Stephen wanted to return so he could plan his next moves and gather with the other heroes so they could fight in their own environment, with clear advantages, such as Wakanda, because then they would have more chances to defeat Thanos, despite the possible causalities (after all, if Thanos won in the end, the casualties would be maximum and that had to be avoided.).

In my personal opinion, Strange’s plan was more logical, wiser, because all the heroes would be fighting together on Earth, they wouldn’t be on enemy territory, meaning they would have advantages, it would have been easier to plan and to recover (remember Stephen had been hit, beaten and tortured earlier, Tony had been hit several times too and Peter had been oxygen deprived earlier, so it would have been a great move to take some time to recover properly).

[Originally posted by leothelionsthings](https://tmblr.co/ZOn88b2XsHZzi)

However, Tony wanted to bet on a surprise attack on Titan, one of his motives being the nightmares/worries he had been for the previous 6 years. Tony wanted to end that nightmare, even if he died in the process. Strange understood Tony’s reasons, his plan wasn’t impossible and he knew Tony wasn’t changing his mind. So, instead of fighting or abandoning Tony and Peter or even forcing their return to Earth, Stephen decided to stick to Tony’s plan and help, doing the best he could. His choice was very wise because of many reasons, one of them being that he knew Tony was going anyway, so if he abandoned Tony and returned to Earth, Tony probably would die, and most importantly, Peter also would. Strange was clearly revolted about Peter being dragged into the fight, he sees him as the kid he is and to Strange’s mindset, protecting the children is among the top priorities at war (he already allowed an inter-dimensional demon parasite enter him in exchange of a kid’s life in the comics, despite his importance as the Sorcerer Supreme).

[Originally posted by dailymcugifs](https://tmblr.co/ZqMTdi2XgNGEx)

Strange chose to fight with Tony. Abandoning him would very likely cause his death, arguing would make them even more vulnerable and forcing their return would just cause more conflict. Strange knows they’re stronger when united, think about it, an arrogant guy like Stephen used to be would never be patient enough to develop such amazing team work with Wong: they are perfect fighting together, they’ve practiced, Stephen has acknowledged they’re stronger together and that fighting as a team is the best way for everyone because it avoids injuries and prevents individual vulnerabilities. And he was right, and that’s how Tony, Stephen, Peter and the Guardians fought against Thanos, and it worked so well, the strategy failing just because Quill lost his mind.

In Civil War, Stephen wanted everyone to sit calmly and solve the problem in the most diplomatic way, that’s why he left when Tony and Cap started to fight, but supported Tony when things got intense and innocent people risked dying.

 

If he had been forced to fight in Civil War (movie) , he would have sided Tony and would have tried to contain everyone from Team Cap to either calm them down and return to square one, so they could all sit down and discuss about the Sokovia Accord and make the right decisions as a team; or he would have simply excluded Team Cap from the discussion and followed Tony’s plan, if Team Cap continued to refuse to cooperate. Stephen knew how some heroes’ lives would have been ruined/turned upside down if they had turned against the ONU (Scott Lang, Clint, etc.) and there was no way Stephen would allow such a thing to happen to his friends. Even the Bucky problem would have been solved more easily if Tony and Cap had sat down and talked. Tony would have found a way to persuade the ONU, they would have managed to lowkey rescue/protect Bucky (they had Black Widow, Ant Man and Clint, the infiltration/rescue top squad) and it would have been sooo easier to end the “bad guy’s plan” because the team would have reached the end united, with little damage (Rhodey wouldn’t have gotten so hurt, same with Bucky, same with Spidey).

[Originally posted by lawlietnov](https://tmblr.co/Zj_zSj2Uq5XoH)

We have to keep in mind Stephen is a pacifist, he is very intelligent, his logic rules over his heart despite all the passion he puts into what he does, and that he doesn’t fight for himself, but for the cause, and that’s why he is capable of giving up his own plan (that many times, is the best one) or recognizing he is wrong, so everyone will be safer and less prone to risks/conflict.  
 **MORE:**

Guys, let me just add this to make it clear. Ideologically, I think Strange would totally agree with Captain America. He would be against the Sokovia Accord and would definitely fight it. What I meant is that in the context of the movie, I think he wouldn’t agree with what Cap did because of the risks for everyone and the delicate moment. But yeah, Stephen would never accept the Sokovia Accord.

Stephen would totally act to support and save people, not mattering in which side they were, so obviously, when Tony started acting totally out of anger because of his parents issue, Stephen would do his best to stop him and wouldn’t be on his side anymore.

Ideologically he agrees with Captain America: Against the accord and against hunting Bucky down because he’s innocent. What I meant was about the attitudes and facts we saw in the movie Civil War.If no one’s lives were at stake, Stephen would totally become a rebel and “fugitive” because he would never permanently bow down to any government. Actually, the creation of the Illuminati goes totally against submitting.Stephen would agree (my opinion) with Tony’s decision to let things quiet for a while and just protect the heroes for the moment being, but would be totally against submission.


End file.
